Trust Me, Maxie
by Nehasupnfan
Summary: Alec comes to Max's rescue. ONE SHOT Max/Alec


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize….*sob*…I don't own Alec either! If I did I would have chained him to my bed forever!

Spoilers: Takes place after 'Freak Nation'. Includes spoilers from all of season 2.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Logan!! What are you doing here?!" Max all but screeched at Logan, the cyber journalist, seeing him in the Command of Terminal City.

Things had been infinitely weird between them since the flag raising ceremony three months ago. He had tried really hard to stay in Terminal City after the transgenic population had managed to barricade themselves inside Terminal City against the hostile world outside. Logan wasn't welcome and Logan knew it. But he didn't give a damn.

Max had started to become increasingly on edge with the added tension of Logan hanging around her every minute of the day. She didn't want him in TC. The virus that was coursing through her veins, genetically aimed to kill Logan, the great 'Eyes Only', with a single touch (Manticore was such a joy) was still an issue. Plus she lived in the everyday fear that he might find out about her lie; the lie that Max told Logan to keep him at bay. It was a low blow, telling Logan that she was seeing the resident screw up, Alec, and that she and her 'not like that boyfriend', Logan, were over. Sure, it had started out as a 'protect Logan from Max' mechanism. After all, Max didn't want Logan dropping to the ground if she touched him accidently. But lately she had been thinking a lot about it and realized that maybe fate was trying to tell her something. Logan and she had danced around each other for a year(time wasted) before she was captured by Manticore. Then she had managed to escape and she found out that she couldn't touch him 'cause Manticore wanted 'Eyes Only' dead. _Well, that put a damper on her plans._ But she was still hanging in there. And then hope came in the form of a cure albeit a temporary one. And even then, instead of having hot monkey sex with Logan (_hey, they had a ten hour window to make up for lost time_), she spent her time cursing Alec and looking for Gossamer! Then she had that _really _close call with Logan when he had grabbed her elbow at Crash. Max realized then that she _had to_ do something about this. Maybe they weren't meant to be together and it would definitely weigh on her conscience if Logan died 'cause of her. So, what was the best way to keep Logan from dying? Lie to him and let him believe that she was getting it on with a man that Logan absolutely hated. But even with that Logan was relentless! He had tried and tried and _tried_; to convince her that they could still be together. And it was starting to get on Max's nerves.

Surprisingly, Alec had come to Max's rescue. He put up a great act in front of Logan for his benefit. That included a lot of ass grabbing (he totally got his ass handed to him by Max for that but oh, it was sooo worth it!) and whispering words of love and endearment in Max's ears. To say Max (and Logan) was surprised with Alec's behavior would be an understatement. She had expected him to make her life a living hell (like it wasn't already) for dragging him into her 'love' mess. But Alec played his part beautifully and Max was thankful to him for that! Although she saw red when Alec first grabbed her ass in front of a crowded command (Alec had the scars and bruises to prove it), she didn't mind it anymore. She sort of looked forward to those moments with Alec when she had to pretend that he was her boyfriend. She had so much fun with him and the amount of rare happiness that she felt when she was with Alec always showed on her face. And _that _always worked in making Logan turn away from them in disgust because it was Alec that was making her happy. Finally it worked in making Logan leave TC. But he visited regularly, after all he was committed to the transgenics' cause (and he needed to make moon eyes at Max every chance he got).

"Hey you. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Logan replied, adjusting his glasses.

"About what?" Max replied flippantly, searching the command for Alec, but he was no where to be seen. Somewhere to her right she heard Mole, the scaly transhuman, snort.

"Um..uh…it's kinda important." Logan whispered, noting Max's tone and leaned in towards her.

Instinctively Max leaned back and threw Mole a panicked look. Mole nodded imperceptibly. He moved away from Logan and Max and grabbed his cell phone.

"What's wrong, Logan? You don't look so hot." Max was stalling for time. She needed Alec, _like yesterday! _Her eyes roamed around command once more but she couldn't find the familiar mop of dirty blonde hair anywhere.

"Huh? Uh yeah…it's the cold. Max I really need to talk to you. You haven't been taking my calls…."Logan trailed off, sounding like an ignored girlfriend. Max cringed.

"Yeah. Well, I was kinda busy..lots of raids and supply runs to be planned. We need to keep this place running," Max folded her arms beneath her breasts and looked around the room a bit exaggeratingly, "And plus there's NO help from a certain X-5." _There that should put him off. He never likes it when I mention Alec._

Logan smiled. He knew she was talking about Alec_. So_ _things are not going so great with the X-5 rogue. _Logan saw his opening here. " Max, maybe I should move in here, help you run this place. I know you need all the help you can get."

Max's eyes widened. That was so not the reaction she was going for. "That's okay. There are others here to help me out." Max laughed nervously. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She was hoping to steer the conversation away from this topic now. _Unless that's what he wants to talk to me about. _

"Can we go to your office? I wanna talk with you alone." Logan nodded towards her office. "I think I have a lead on the cure."

"Uh..ya sure, okay." Max took a deep breath and motioned for him to follow her.

_This was so not good!!_ Max sighed.

_Why? If she gets the cure now, then she can be with Logan, finally!_

_Yeah, like she wants to be with him! Right, Max? I mean come on! Logan and Alec? NO contest!! _

Max came to a sudden stop, effectively shutting up the conflicting voices in her head. When the hell had she started considering Alec as--?

"Max?" Logan asked from behind her. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Logan laid a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"No, nothing. I'm okay." Max moved away from his touch and turned the knob on the door of her office.

She and Logan walked into her office to find a big bouquet of red roses sitting on her desk. Max frowned and Logan moved from behind her to pick up the note attached to the bouquet.

'_To my love, I hope you're ready for your surprise!! Love you, Maxie—Alec.'_

Logan handed the note to Max. A big grin broke out on her face as she read the note. For reasons unknown her heart started beating a little faster. She tried to ignore it but her heart wouldn't slow down. She looked up to find Logan glaring at someone behind her. She turned around to find Alec staring at her with a smirk firmly placed on his face.

"Maaaxieeee…." Alec sing-songed his way into her office.

"Alec…….." Suddenly Max was breathless. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but Logan beat her to the punch.

"Alec, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Logan bit out at Alec.

"Oh come on, Loggie boy! I haven't seen Max the whole morning! I miss her!" Alec smiled and wrapped one strong arm around Max's waist tucking her to his side. He swore he felt Max's heartbeat increase.

Alec tried to keep his focus on the job at hand; shooing Logan away. But it was proving to be difficult with Max's reaction towards him. If he didn't know better he would think that maybe Max had the hots for him. _Yeah right! Like that's possible!_ But boy would that make his life. He loved this little charade that they carried out almost everyday; pretending to be her boyfriend. He looked forward to it but he knew nothing was real. He knew that Max didn't feel anything for him and it hurt him like a thousand knives, a punch to the gut. He on the other hand was ready to lay the world down at her feet. And that itself was a crazy thought. Max barely tolerated him and it hurt him that she hated him so much. He was trying to make it up to her for his past mistakes in the hope that maybe she might see him in a different light; something more than just a screw up. He did everything to try and make her happy in the hopes that maybe she might start liking him, even as a friend. And he had done a good job so far too. Max laughed a lot more now when she was with him unlike the daggers that she used to throw at him with her eyes a year ago. But then something, some thought, would hit her and the sadness would take the permanent place of happiness on her beautiful face. He hated seeing her like that, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. He had wanted to comfort her so many times but in true Max fashion she would toss him out of her office. It pained him to know that Max would never truly feel close to him and confide in him on her own. _God, this whole thing is a mess!_ Max was right. Love sucks! _Wait, wha--? _

Max couldn't tear her eyes away from Alec. He looked so good in the dark green turtle neck. She felt her breath starting to come in short gasps. Alec looked down at her and winked and Max found that she was smiling back at him. _What the hell?! _

"Max, this is important. We can finally have the cure!" Logan's voice was unusually high, watching the couple in front of him. His eyes were blown wide and his eye balls were playing tennis between Alec and Max.

"Meet me on the roof of our apartment building tonight," Alec whispered leaning in close to Max, his breath washing over her face, "And wear something sexy, preferably red."

"Why?" Max unconsciously moved her head towards Alec, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. His hazel eyes were piercing through her soul. She was so close to him that she could count those adorable freckles on the bridge of his nose. "What's so special?"

Logan, enraged, took a step towards the couple; they were completely ignoring him. His arms came out in front of him to grab Max's elbow and pull her out of Alec's embrace; jolt her to his presence in the room. He needed Max to find the cure for this damn virus but by the look of things he would have to work real hard to get Max's attention. His arms had almost closed in on Max's bicep when he watched her move her hand to rest her palm on Alec's chest. Logan stopped short, his hands outstretched in front of him looking like an idiot. He immediately dropped it and glared at their close proximity.

"Trust me, Maxie…." Alec angled his head and his lips closed over Max's.

Alec couldn't help himself. Max was looking positively delicious the way she was looking at him and he just had to have a taste of her. Max moved both her hands to wrap around his neck and moaned. He moved his hands to her ass and Max gasped. Alec took the opportunity and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and backed her up against a wall. He explored her hot, wet mouth hungrily, like a man trying to quench his thirst in a desert and it was all Max could do to not let her knees buckle. She was barely hanging on by a thread and she tightened her hold on his neck, eagerly returning his kiss. She let out a louder moan when she felt his warm hands lift her shirt up and move them along the small of her back. Max shuddered, a tingle that she hadn't felt in a long time running along the length of her spine. She bit his plump bottom lip and ground her hips into his groin, groaning at the delicious friction it was creating. Alec moaned, a sound coming from deep inside his soul; one of Alec's hands plunged down to grip her ass again to pull her hips impossibly closer to his and the other one grabbing her hair tightly to keep her captive in his arms. He broke the kiss and started nipping the column of her neck, finally settling on her pulse point and sucking it roughly, no doubt leaving a love bite. Max's breath was coming in short bursts but when he started sucking on her neck she bit her lips and mewled loudly. The sweet sound was music to Alec's ears and he unconsciously thrust his hips to her hot center causing Max to shut her eyes tightly and bite her lips harder.

"Alec…" Max said his name in a breathy whisper. Alec took his sweet time to move back to her lips, giving her lower lip a playful but hard nip. He pulled back to look at Max's flushed face, her lips swollen red with his rough kisses. He felt a burst of pride in his heart when he saw the hickey he had left on her neck. Her eyes fluttered open trying to clear the haze created by Alec's kiss. She stared at him and Alec's pupil dilated eyes widened slightly, the realization of what he had done dawning on him.

Max looked around the room and found no one. Neither had noticed when Logan had walked out. _Thank god! _

Alec caught her roaming eyes and knew that she was looking for Logan. She was so going to kick his ass for this little stunt that he had pulled. He winced at the thought and the eventual bruises that he would get from the beat down. "Uh….so I'll just let myself out then." He let his arms drop from around her, letting her go.

Max's head snapped back to Alec. _He was leaving?!_ She grabbed the green material of his shirt in her right hand pulled him closer. "I'll meet you on the roof at midnight." She whispered to his left ear giving it a playful nip with her teeth.

"W-What?!" Alec could have smacked himself for the high pitch of his voice.

"You heard me." Max gave him a toothy grin.

Alec grinned at her, a Cheshire cat like grin.

"But for now, wipe that grin off your face and kiss me! That's an order, pretty boy!" The corner of her lips quirked up.

"Yes Ma'am!" Alec smiled, a real genuine smile, before he proceeded to kiss her and take her breath away.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A/N: I know it's been done before but please review! :D


End file.
